Tears of Surprise
by munya munya
Summary: Kejutan dari mereka saat SMA itu, walaupun lama-lama mudah ditebak dan membosankan ... Sakura rindu. sekarang semuanya tak lagi sama. / Team 7 and Sasusaku AU / DLDR! RnR please!


**"** **Tears of surprise"**

 **Team seven & sasusaku AU**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Suara ayam yang berkokok mendatangi fajar menggelitik syaraf. Mengantarkan impuls sehingga kelopak mata dengan bulu lentik itu terbuka. Iris hijau seorang gadis yang bangun pagi dengan segar menguarkan semangat.

Ini hari istimewa, ia tidak akan tidur lagi barang semenit untuk mengusir kantuk pagi.

Justru setelah membuang semua embel-embel bangun tidur, gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di samping bantal empuknya.

Zaman membawa segalanya semakin ajaib. Hanya dengan usaha yang kecil untuk menekan satu tombol mungil, cahaya sudah menguar dari layar hitam. Menampilkan kesatuan entitas huruf dan gambar di dalamnya. Rentetan aksara dan bilangan membentuk informasi penunjuk waktu.

Masih terlentang nyaman di kasurnya, Sakura tersenyum melihat tanggal hari ini.

Bahkan matahari belum terbit sempurna, namun beberapa notifikasi pesan obrolan sudah terpampang di ikon media sosialnya. Ya, banyak teman dan kerabatnya yang tahu hari ini hari spesialnya.

Tidak bermaksud mengesampingkan semua itu, Sakura memilih lebih dulu membuka ruang obrolan kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke, yang berada jauh di sana terpisah benua.

Pucuk dicinta ulam tak tiba. Dua notifikasi dari Sasuke hanyalah pesan kemarin malam yang berbunyi ucapan selamat tidur. Walaupun Sasuke sendiri mungkin baru akan tidur setelah ini karena perbedaan zona waktu yang memisahkan mereka.

Namun sang gadis kepunyaan Sasuke itu tetap membalas. Tak banyak, hanya untaian kabar dirinya dan tak lupa _nina bobok_ untuk Sasuke di seberang sana. Miris.

Detik berlalu dan terasa begitu lama, Sakura hanya diam memandangi foto kekasihnya di samping balon pesan obrolan. Pesannya yang tak kunjung mendapat balas, tidakpun tanda Sasuke telah membacanya. Percuma, ini hanya memilin simpul rindunya semakin panjang.

 _Sasuke-_ kun _pasti sibuk, mungkin nanti._

Satu tarikan napas dan Sakura menyambut segala selamat yang memberkahi dirinya hari ini dengan bahagia.

* * *

Jarum jam dinding membentuk sudut siku-siku pertamanya pagi ini. Si gadis berhelaian unik—merah jambu, telah tenggelam dalam rutinitasnya sebagai mahasiswi jurusan kedokteran.

Semakin tinggi risiko suatu pekerjaan, makin besar pula beban. Oleh karena Sakura kelak akan menjadi dokter setelah lulus dalam studinya, wajib baginya memupuk ilmu sedalam perut bumi demi karier impian.

Seperti putaran _roll_ film, berbagai ucapan dan selebrasi kecil-kecilan dari teman-teman kampusnya mengantarkan Sakura hingga ke perkuliahan jam ini. Namun, tetap saja ia merasa _kurang._

Kembali ke tiga tahun lalu sebelum masa SMA nya berakhir, Sakura mengingat segala kenangan itu. Membuat jari-jarinya tak tertahan mengetuk bolpoin ke kertas catatannya yang sejak tadi kosong.

Pandangan mata hijau zambrud itu tidak terfokus ke bolpoin, tidak juga ke lembaran kertas di bawahnya. Melainkan menembus masa lalu. Ia ingat saat SMA dulu, setiap kali Sakura berulang tahun, sahabatnya selalu memberikan kejutan untuknya. Memang hanya kejutan kacangan, namun sungguh bermakna sampai membekas di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

Tidak hanya dirinya yang menerima, mereka terus bergiliran setiap kali kalender menyebutkan hari lahir mereka. Satu per satu.

Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai. Sahabat sejak kecil yang juga tergabung dalam tim basket SMA Konoha. Solidaritas mereka semakin erat karena nasib memprihatinkan tim basket SMA Konoha yang kekurangan anggota. Mereka hanya klub kecil yang meminjam pemain cabutan dari klub olahraga lain bila bertanding. Sakura pun, harus memendam dalam-dalam mimpinya menjadi pemain basket di SMA dan harus puas sebagai _manager_ saja.

Tapi mereka yang dulu masih begitu muda, tak pernah menyesal. Apalagi sejak kedatangan Hatake Kakashi, senior yang terpaut jauh dari mereka namun kecintaannya pada klub basket SMA membuat dedikasinya tumpah pada mantan sekolahnya itu dan menjadi pelatih mereka.

Kakashi bagai ayah kedua bagi mereka.

Tak jarang pula, Kakashi ikut bergabung memberi kejutan saat ulang tahun anak-anak didiknya. Empat manusia yang bagaikan keluarga bagi Sakura itu saling berkompromi, membuat lelucon atau tipuan konyol yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mengejutkan, membeli kue dan hadiah(kadang begitu penuh niatan dan mahal, kadang minim dana), sampai doa dari hati yang terdalam.

Tak lupa, selebrasi kecil berupa makan-makan yang tentunya, biaya makan ditanggung oleh orang yang berulang tahun hari itu, juga jadi tradisi yang ditunggu-tunggu(terutama saat ulangtahun Sasuke, biasanya restoran pilihannya paling mewah).

Sakura menggali ingatannya lagi. Ini yang tak pernah lepas. Di tahun pertamanya di SMA, Sasuke memintanya menjadi kekasihnya saat kejutan ulang tahunnya berlangsung. Bukan hanya rasa bahagia yang tumbuh di sela, luar, dan dalam lubuk hatinya kala itu. Sakura tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Perasaannya tidak mungkin dituliskan dalam wujud kata. Laki-laki yang sejak lama dicintainya membalas perasaannya, menjadikannya tidak sendirian dalam memelihara cinta yang segar itu.

Sampai detik ini.

Semua kenangan itu berputar di kepala Sakura, saat kepala merah jambu itu tak lagi berkonsentrasi pada kuliahnya.

Andai matanya memiliki kemampuan memandang orang-orang yang dicintainya, yang jauh di sana, Sakura ingin sekali berteriak _aku rindu kejutan dari kalian_ yang dulu lama-kelamaan terasa membosankan dan mudah ditebak. Tapi tetap ditunggu sampai di penghujung hari pun. Sakura rindu.

Saat ini terhitung tiga tahun sejak Sakura lulus SMA. Artinya tiga kali ia melewati ulang tahun tanpa sahabat-sahabatnya. Tiga tahun pula dirinya tak hadir mewarnai hari ulang tahun teman-temannya. Hanya benda kecil bernama ponsel yang menjadi media ekspresi penyaluran kata selamat dan harapan dari Naruto, Sasuke, Sai dan Kakashi. Selama tiga tahun.

Sakura tahu pendidikan dan kehidupan yang dijalani teman-temannya dan dirinya kini bukan masa yang sama seperti masa SMA lagi. Segalanya sungguh berbeda. Walaupun teknologi menghubungkan mereka tanpa kemustahilan berkomunikasi, kesibukan menyita momen itu. Semuanya tak lagi sama.

Haruno Sakura tersenyum tipis dalam lamunannya.

Hambar rasanya, tapi itu saja sudah cukup.

* * *

Seperti yang sudah diduga semua orang di sekitarnya, Sai mengambil studi desain. Kota Kyoto menjadi pilihannya. Meski jauh dari keluarga, sahabat, bahkan kekasihnya Yamanaka Ino yang menjadi model di ibukota.

Kehidupannya sebagai mahasiswa yang berbasis ilmu seni agaknya berbeda dengan mahasiswa pada umumnya. Seringkali Sai melewatkan waktu mandi, makan, bahkan tidur, demi berkarya mengejar garis mati.

Hari ini pun sama seperti hari-hari biasanya. Seakan tugas kuliah tidak cukup untuk memadatkan harinya layaknya botol yang disumbat gumpalan kapas, proyek desain eksternal yang menjadi pekerjaan sampingan Sai juga merangkap ladang ilmu tambahan membuat harinya yang hanya berisi 24 jam terasa kurang.

Usai babak belur dengan semua itu, Sai bahkan melewatkan jam makannya sampai perutnya terasa kosong di saat mentari telah tenggelam sempurna. Bukan hanya Ino atau orangtuanya yang tak berhenti mengingatkannya, kadang Sakura pun turut menjadi ibu yang galak jika Sai selalu mengulang kebiasaan buruknya.

Yah, bukannya tidak mau menuruti nasehat orang-orang tersayang, tapi pemuda berkulit pucat itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat dirinya sudah terbawa arus kesibukan. Apalagi proses kreatif kadang kala tidak bisa dijeda, kecuali kau mau membunuh _rasa_ dari karya tersebut.

Akhirnya pukul tujuh malam Sai baru menikmati waktu damainya di flat yang menjadi tempat singgahnya di Kyoto. Baru saja satu suap mengisi perut dengan nasi kari panas, benak Sai mengingat sesuatu.

"Astaga! Besok itu … Sakura … "

Menit setelahnya sampai tengah malam dan hampir pagi, Sai begadang semalaman.

Walau pusing yang menggaung di kepalanya, kaki dan tangan yang ingin rasanya ia lepas dahulu barang satu-dua jam—saking pegalnya, dan pudak yang terasa kencang nan panas. Ya, Sai tidak bisa dikatakan sehat pada malam suntuk yang ia geluti itu.

Tapi, senyum tulus tanpa kepalsuan seperti sehari-harinya terkembang bangga begitu ia selesai, dan akhirnya menjemput waktu tidur yang tidaklah berarti banyaknya.

Tapi Sai rela, karena keesokan harinya ada seorang gadis yang tepat pada hari lahirnya, di sela-sela jam istirahat kampusnya, tersenyum tak kalah manis saat melihat seseorang menautkan akun instagramnya pada sebuah kiriman yang berisi ilustrasi wajahnya. Sangat indah, detail, artistik dan berharga. Terdapat kata-kata indah dengan bentuk huruf meliuk cantik yang menyelamati dirinya di hari spesialnya, disusun dengan komposisi harmonis antara huruf dengan gambar.

Sakura sampai memekik girang. Akun yang memposting itu tak lain akun instagram sahabatnya yang paling artistik dan kreatif, Sai.

Mungkin bagi dirinya ini hanyalah ucapan ulang tahun yang dikirim lewat media sosial, tapi Sakura tahu, Sai pasti berkorban sesuatu dalam membuatnya. Dan barangkali, Sakura hanya bisa mengungkapkan rasa terimakasihnya pada Sai dengan ketikan huruf kapital penuh dari awal sampai akhir kalimat, emoji mata berbentuk hati, atau menerbitkan gambar itu di akunnya sendiri sebagai bentuk apresiasi, tapi sebenarnya itu tidak cukup untuk Sakura berterimakasih—dia hanya tidak tahu cara apalagi yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menyalurkan perasaan bahagianya.

Satu lagi, di benak Sakura, ia menganggap ini sebagai cara Sai 'mengganti' kejutannya seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

 _Terimakasih, Sai. Ini sangat indah, aku suka sekali! Aku pasti mencetaknya dan membingkainya._

* * *

Berbeda dengan Sai, Naruto berkuliah tidak jauh dari kampus Sakura menuntut ilmu. Masih di Tokyo, tapi lagi-lagi kesibukan seolah melipatgandakan jarak mereka. Frekuensi bertemu kedua sahabat yang bisa jadi 'gila' bila sedang bercengkrama ini tak lebih dengan Sai bahkan Sasuke yang berada jauh.

"Halo … Bagaimana persiapan di sana? … Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana setelah negosiasiku dengan orang-orang di gedung rektorat selesai."

"Ya? Chouji? Chouji, bisa kau urus konsumsinya dulu? Ya … ya … ya … tentu. Anggarannya harus ditetapkan dulu."

Kegiatan non-akademis dan mengurusi berbagai acara kampus sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari Uzumaki Naruto. Bahkan sempat tercetus slogan 'Kegiatan organisasi kampus adalah kuliahnya' yang tertempel secara imajiner di dahinya. Hinata sudah geleng-geleng kepala, lama-lama ia terlalu terbiasa dengan kekasihnya yang paling sibuk sedunia itu. Paralelnya seperti: Naruto mengurusi acara, Hinata mengurusi Naruto. Untung saja Hinata satu kampus dengannya. Kalau tidak, sampai seminggu pun Naruto tidak akan makan, mandi, bahkan tidak pulang!

Walaupun sampai siang bolong Si Jabrik berambut kuning masih sibuk wara-wiri, sebenarnya sejak pagi buta Naruto sudah ingat dirinya berniat menelpon Sakura, karena ia tak pernah lupa hari spesial ini.

Tapi ia bersumpah, ia tidak menemukan celah apapun untuk undur sejenak dari kesibukan acara ini barang sekadar menelpon sahabatnya!

Sejak tadi panggilan di ponselnya hanya dari sesama panita dan pihak luar yang bekerjasama, atau …

"Naruto- _kun_ aku hanya mengingatkan jangan lupa makan siang. Jangan khawatir, aku pulang bersama Tenten."

Hinata.

"Iya, sayang. Baiklah hati-hati. Maaf aku masih sibuk di sini." Panggilan pun diakhiri dengan satu pasang konversasi saja. Hinata maklum.

Sampai acara yang membuat Naruto repot itu rehat sejenak, Naruto baru menyadari ketika ia mendapat kesempatan menelpon sahabatnya … Pulsanya habis.

Uang di kantongnya hanya cukup untuk membeli pulsa … atau makan. Sial.

.

.

Naruto dan segala keceriaannya. Dia yang paling menghidupkan suasana di setiap kejutan ulang tahunnya saat SMA dulu, seingat Sakura. Tapi Naruto yang sekarang adalah orang super sibuk dan aktivis kampus dengan segudang kegiatan. Sakura sangsi Naruto akan memberikannya kejutan tahun ini.

Yah, lagipula Sakura sendiri sedang sibuk praktikum selepas istirahat siang.

Saat Sakura sedang membereskan peralatan praktikumnya yang penuh darah, tiba-tiba ponsel berdering di kantong jasnya, dengan cekatan teman kelompoknya mengambil alih membereskan alat. Sakura bergegas melepas sarung tangan latex dan masker lalu berjalan ke luar ruangan.

Ekpektasi Sakura sudah kelewat tinggi bahwa Sasuke yang menelponnya. Tanpa melihat nama penelpon, buru-buru ia mengangkat …

"SELAMAT ULANGTAHUN SAKURAAAA-CHAAN!"

"Naruto?!"

Kesiap yang membuat Sakura refleks menjauhkan ponsel dari daun telinganya setidaknya bukan sepenuhnya berarti gadis itu kecewa. Habis mendesah mahasiswi kedokteran itu mengulum senyum. Naruto dan Sakura adalah orang yang paling cerewet di antara mereka berlima. Berbagai cerita pun sahut-menyahut mengisi kerinduan mereka. Otak Sakura yang kaku setelah berkonsentrasi penuh dalam praktikumnya seakan segar kembali. Konversasi yang panjang mengisi waktu siang menjelang sore itu.

"Jangan lupa untuk mentraktirku ramen setelah ini ya, Sakura- _chan_! Kau tahu? Aku belum makan! Uang makanku sudah habis membeli pulsa untuk menelponmu! Kau harus tanggung jawab!"

" _Shannaro_ … "

Kikikan geli tak luput dari mulut Sakura yang menggerutu. Naruto tidak pernah berubah.

 _Terimakasih untuk selalu menghiburku, Naruto._

* * *

"Huh … "

Ini sudah menjadi helaan napas kesekian kalinya hari ini. Kakashi memandang interior rumah yang baru saja selesai ditatanya beberapa saat lalu. Ya, rumahnya sendiri. Setelah bekerja keras di ibukota akhirnya ia bisa membeli rumahnya sendiri walau di kota lain, tempatnya bekerja sekarang, Osaka.

Terhitung genap sebulan Kakashi bekerja di Osaka sebagai guru. Gaji pertamanya pun baru saja turun hari ini. Ia menimang-nimang, akan dibelikan apa uang tersebut.

Terpampang di pandangannya, sudut-sudut rumah yang minim perabotan. Ya … sebaiknya …

Suara notifikasi ponsel berdering menyita atensi Kakashi untuk hela waktu yang singkat. Sebuah pengingat tanggal yang ia buat jauh sebelum ini.

 _Ulang tahun Haruno Sakura, SMA Konoha._

Kemudian pria awal tiga puluhan itu membuka sosial medianya, sekadar membangkitkan ingatan tentang murid berambut merah jambunya itu. Sampai ia menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menjadi ide bagus.

"Sepertinya sebuah kiriman hadiah bagus juga untuk menjaga tali persaudaraan."

Matanya menyipit mencirikan senyum yang tak luput dari wajah pria itu.

* * *

Selepas bersua kata dan canda dengan Naruto lewat telepon sampai pulsa si rambut pirang tandas tak bersisa, Sakura masih menghadiri satu kelas lagi sampai senja. Di tiap kelas dengan teman yang berbeda, ucapan selamat bertambah usia kian banyak kian beranak.

Tepat ketika matahari hampir menyentuh cakrawala, Sakura sampai di depan rumahnya dan tidak bisa langsung masuk karena 'dihadang' seorang kurir. Lantas gadis bertubuh tinggi ramping itu menghampiri sang kurir dan menerima barang kiriman yang tertuju untuknya.

Saat si kurir pamit pergi, mata hijau Sakura terpaut pada nama sang pengirim. Kemudian berbinar senang. Ternyata, pelatih tim basket kesayangannya dulu masih ingat padanya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sakura tak bisa bersabar barang untuk melepas tas kuliahnya dan langsung membuka kotak kado berwarna merah muda itu.

Sebuah _binder?_

Meski tidak se-spesial bayangannya—sebagai barang yang dikirim jauh-jauh dari Osaka, Sakura tetap tersenyum karena berpikir itu akan berguna untuk perkuliahannya. Terimakasih Kakashi- _sensei_ , warnanya sangat pas dengan selera Sakura.

Tapi tunggu, _binder_ itu tidak berisi kertas kosong!

Ada surat tulisan tangan Kakashi di lembar pertama, Sakura masih mengingat tulisan tangan pria yang selalu terlambat itu.

 _Yo, Sakura!_

 _Selamat ulang tahun. Seiring kau yang bertambah dewasa, aku mendoakanmu semoga cepat lulus agar aku bisa berobat gratis bila kau sudah menjadi dokter nanti._

 _Soal hadiahnya, aku tidak terlalu paham apa yang kau sukai. Yang aku tahu pasti hanya satu: Kau menyukai Sasuke. Haha… Semoga kalian langgeng._

Sakura mengernyit, kalau menulis seperti ini seharusnya Kakashi membungkus Sasuke di dalam kotak kado super besar seperti di film-film. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, sangkal Sakura.

 _Karena itu aku memberikanmu ini. Semoga kau punya waktu untuk ini._

 _Silakan intip lembar terakhir binder ini._

 _Salam hangat,_

 _Kakashi._

Cepat-cepat Sakura membalik lembaran _binder_ ke halaman terakhir. Sesuatu yang ditemukannya membuat Sakura menjerit!

"Kyaaaa! Kakashi _-sensei_ bodoh! Apa kau menghabiskan seluruh gajimu untuk ini? Keterlaluan!"

Kakashi berlebihan, Sakura merasa tidak enak saking berharganya hadiah ini—untuk ukuran hadiah ulang tahun.

Sebuah tiket perjalanan pulang-pergi ke London, Inggris.

 _Kakashi-sensei! Sekarang aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berterimakasih padamu kecuali nanti kalau aku sudah menjadi dokter kau boleh berobat gratis padaku!_

—ketik Sakura di pesan obrolannya kepada Kakashi.

* * *

Karena hadiah spesial dari Kakashi, Sakura tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sasuke. Bahkan saat perayaan kecil bersama keluarganya seusai makan malam, Sakura masih bertanya-tanya, mengapa sampai sekarang kekasihnya tak juga menghubunginya barang satu ucapan selamat?

Berbagai pikiran negatif mulai membelenggu Sakura. Tapi gadis itu tak mau setetes nila yang belum pasti merusak kebahagiaan lainnya yang sudah—hampir—terasa lengkap hari ini. Lagipula, biasanya pun memang tidak setiap hari Sasuke dan Sakura berkirim pesan. Mereka sudah sama-sama mengerti hal itu.

Tidak mau berlarut-larut, Sakura menyambar laptopnya dan memilih berkutat dengan tugas-tugas kuliahnya.

Sambil melirik tiket pesawat dari Kakashi yang diusapnya lembut lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke foto dirinya dan Sasuke setahun lalu, di layar ponsel nya.

* * *

Tanpa diketahui empat orang sahabat itu sekalipun, Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang menempuh studi di Negeri Ratu Elizabeth menyusun sebuah rencana sejak jauh-jauh hari.

Perkuliahannya yang padat dan baru berjalan setengah semester ini ingin segera ia jeda untuk sementara, barang seusai ujian tengah semester. Oleh karenanya, Sasuke bekerja keras menyingkat waktu membabat habis tetek bengek tugas perkuliahannya trimester ini.

Karena lebih cepat mengumpulkan, lebih cepat Sasuke cuti.

Ya, pemuda tampan ini akan mengambil cuti setelah ujian semesternya barang seminggu untuk pulang ke kampung halamannya, Tokyo.

Semua sudah direncanakan Sasuke dengan matang, demikian detal seperti: ketika Sakura selesai kuliah hari itu Sasuke lah yang menjemputnya langsung ke kampus. Lengkap bersama kue dan hadiah yang sudah Sasuke pesan di Tokyo.—tadinya ia mau mengamanatkan pada Naruto, tapi karena sahabat pirangnya itu tidak bisa dipercaya menjaga rahasia akhirnya Sasuke sendiri yang memesan semuanya.

Ya. Demi hari ulang tahun kekasihnya yang ke dua puluh.

Semuanya, Sasuke sendiri yang mengatur. Di tengah kerja ekstra keras Sasuke dalam percepatan kuliahnya. Laki-laki itu sampai lupa kapan terakhir kali ia tidur cukup, setidaknya seminggu belakangan.

Pagi-pagi sekali sehari sebelum tanggal ulang tahun Sakura, Sasuke dengan hanya menggendong tas ransel ukuran sedang di punggungnya, sudah berada di bandara. Jadwal keberangkatan tertulis pukul enam lewat lima menit waktu London.

Sasuke sengaja tidak membawa banyak barang, toh di rumah orangtuanya di Tokyo masih banyak pakaiannya yang tersedia, dan alasan utamanya adalah ia bisa fokus 'berlibur' agar bisa menikmati waktu berkualitas bersama Sakura dan juga Keluarga Uchiha tanpa terganggu embel-embel kuliahnya. Contohnya laptopnya.

Mahasiswa yang terbilang cerdas itu sengaja tidak memberitahu siapapun—kecuali ibunya, demi memberi kejutan pada kekasihnya. Membuat Sakura tersenyum bahagia adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Sasuke, yang amat berharga.

Dan ia tahu, yang Sakura butuhkan bukan kiriman hadiah atau hal lain, tapi kehadirannya. Sesimpel itu.

Uchiha Sasuke mengusap layar ponselnya, mengaktifkan mode terbang lalu kembali mengunci layar. Sehingga di layar terpampang foto dirinya dan Sakura. Satu tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sebuah kenangan lama menjadi sangat berharga untuk penganut hubungan jarak jauh seperti mereka.

Namun sebuah gema pengumuman dari pengeras suara bandara menghancurkan segala angannya.

Pengumuman tentang pembatalan penerbangan. Alasan cuaca menjadi tak terbantahkan dan mutlak menggagalkan rencana Sasuke.

Masalahnya bukan hanya satu-dua jam _delay_ , tapi untuk tiga hari ke depan yang berarti kiamat pada perjalanan Sasuke.

"Cih!"

Mengais langkah kasar meninggalkan bandara, Sasuke kini tak dapat berbuat banyak. Ia nonaktifkan kembali mode terbang di ponselnya, dan sebuah penyempurna keadaan hadir kembali ketika sebuah panggilan dari teman kampusnya terdengar.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Untung saja ponsel sasuke berbahan plastik mungkin benda itu sudah hancur.

"Halo, Sasuke? Syukurlah kau belum mematikan ponselmu. Tugas kelompok kita direvisi besar-besaran. Kau harus cepat kembali atau kita tidak akan lulus mata kuliah ini sama sekali!"

* * *

Hari sebelum tanggal ulang tahun Sakura yang seharusnya mengantarkan Sasuke ke Jepang berakhir dengan terasa sangat berat bagi Sasuke. Akibat terburu-buru menyelesaikan tugas demi cepat mendapat waktu cuti, proyek itu pun cacat di sana-sini dan Sasuke harus menghabiskan waktu sampai malam di kampus untuk merekonstruksi tugasnya. Belum lagi tidak enak hatinya karena melibatkan rekan satu kelompok dalam masalah yang dibuatnya ini.

Sasuke tidak pernah merasa sekacau dan selelah ini. Kantong mata yang menggantung di mata kelamnya sampai menghitam separah-parahnya terakhir ia ingat. Ia terlelap pasrah tengah malam tepat di saat sebuah pesan obrolan masuk dari Sakura.

 _Pasti sudah malam di sana, tidurlah yang nyenyak Sasuke-kun._

Benar saja, tidur Sasuke kelewat nyenyak sampai-sampai ia bangun terlambat.

"Sudah harinya, ya …" ujar Sasuke lebih kepada diri sendiri sambil mengusap kepalanya. Wajah datar dan tatapan sendu yang tak dilihat siapapun tak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaan kekasih Sakura itu. Sebelum sempat membuka lagi ponselnya, Sasuke ingat ia harus mengumpulkan tugas kampus kemarin dan mengurus hal lain di kampusnya. Maka ia bergegas pergi tanpa sempat berbuat apapun pada ponselnya.

Semua berakhir pada pukul sebelas siang. Sasuke meminum soda kalengnya, lega karena rampungnya proyek besar itu. Sekarang, ia bisa pulang ke apartemennya dan mendedikasikan waktunya untuk melakukan panggilan video sepanjang sisa hari ulang tahun Sakura, setidaknya. Sasuke harus bergegas karena waktu Jepang dan Inggris sangat berbeda. Akibatnya jam tiga sore waktu Inggris adalah batas maksimal Sasuke menghubungi Sakura via video karena di Jepang nanti sudah jam sebelas malam.

Sasuke memilih menyimpan segala konversasi yang disiapkannya pada panggilan video nanti, agar langsung bertatap muka. Maka ia memilih masuk ke mobilnya dan mulai menyetir. Saat ini kira-kira di Jepang sudah waktunya Sakura pulang dari kampus, ini akan menjadi sempurna jika saja Sasuke tidak menerima telepon dadakan dari kakak tersayangnya.

"Tolong jemput Izumi di bandara sekarang. Aku tahu ini mendadak, tapi Izumi sudah lama tidak ke London dan bagaimana dengan keamanannya kalau ia sendirian? Aku hanya bisa mengandalkanmu, Sasuke."

"Nii-san, tunggu—"

Telepon ditutup dan Sasuke tahu ia tidak bisa menolak atau mengabaikan permintaan Itachi.

Bagaimanapun Sasuke, ia adalah anak yang menyayangi keluarganya termasuk kakak iparnya. Maka selang setengah jam sejak telepon dari Itachi tadi, Sasuke telah tiba di bandara menunggu kedatangan kakak iparnya dari New York. Itachi dan istrinya memang sama-sama pebisnis sibuk yang seringkali berlama-lama di Amerika. Baru kali ini bisnis Izumi menuntutnya mampir ke Inggris.

Sasuke masih bisa memaafkan Itachi kalau jadwal kedatangan tidak meleset. Artinya Sasuke memiliki waktu untuk menghubungi Sakura. Tapi ini sudah lewat dua menit dan Sasuke yang sekarang tidak bisa mentolerir keterlambatan barang sedetikpun!

Tidakkah orang-orang tahu betapa ketar-ketirnya Uchiha Sasuke memikirkan waktu Jepang yang semakin larut?

Sebuah angin segar membelai pikiran kalutnya saat nama Uchiha Izumi mampir di layar ponsel Sasuke. Benar saja, bandara sudah mengumumkan kedatangan pesawat dari New York.

" _Nee-san_! Di mana?"

"Oh, begitu ya. Baiklah aku menunggu di pintu 7." Ujar Sasuke pada kakak iparnya di telepon. Tidak tersembunyi sedikitpun nada tergesa pada suaranya.

Kata 'cepatlah' terus menggumam dari mulut Sasuke saat menunggu sambil memutar-mutar ponselnya yang hampir mati kehabisan baterai. Sial bagi Sasuke, kenapa waktu berjalan sangat lambat? Sudah satu jam Sasuke menunggu, Izumi belum juga keluar dari antrian pemeriksaan. Ingin rasanya Sasuke menerobos masuk dan menarik kakak iparnya pergi secepatnya. Matanya sudah menatap galak arah pintu kedatangan.

Satu setengah jam.

Artinya jam satu siang waktu London dan jam sembilan malam waktu Jepang. Semoga Sakura belum tidur.

Satu jam empat puluh lima—Izumi sudah terlihat dari kejauhan. Langsung saja Sasuke menghampirinya. Meraih kopernya dan bergegas mengantar kakak iparnya ke hotel.

Sesampainya di hotel Sasuke melotot menyadari jam sudah menunjukkan angka setengah tiga sore.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke langsung meminjam laptop Izumi. Padahal sebelumnya ia tidak tahu Izumi membawa laptop atau tidak.

Dan Sasuke merasa Tuhan memberkatinya saat Izumi mengambilkan laptopnya untuk dipinjam.

"Untuk _skype_ Sakura? Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan berlama-lama di kamar mandi." Ujar Izumi tenang dengan senyum penuh arti yang entah kenapa menurut Sasuke mirip ibunya.

"Terimakasih _Nee-san_." Ucapan itu keluar dengan sendirinya walaupun bukan seperti Sasuke yang biasanya. Mungkin karena terlalu frustrasi.

Mengambil tempat duduk di sofa kamar hotel, saat masuk ke _skype_ , Sasuke sejenak ingat kejadian enam tahun lalu saat dia pertama kali meminta Sakura menjadi kekasihnya. Ah benar, saat itu sekaligus pesta kejutan untuk Sakura dari tim basket SMA nya.

 _Sakura, akhirnya hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan setelah enam tahun._

 _Yah, Setidaknya …_

* * *

Rasa hampir putus asa itu mungkin membuat otak Sakura mengalihkan atensinya pada jurnal kedokteran yang sedang dibacanya di layar laptop. Gadis calon dokter itu sedang tenggelam dalam konsentrasi belajarnya saat tiba-tiba sebuah suara dan notifikasi terpampang di layar laptopnya. Dan semua tentang jurnal malam itu meluap tergantikan seratus persen oleh panggilan video dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau kemana saja?"

Saat wajah Sasuke muncul di layar laptopnya, entah mengapa Sakura tak bisa menahan liquid bening mengalir turun dari matanya.

"Yang benar saja, Sakura. Sudah setahun tidak bertemu dan setelah sekian lama tidak _skype_ , kau menyambutku dengan tangisan?"

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sasuke mendengus, menyembunyikan tawa geli oleh kepala yang tertunduk.

"Selamat ulang tahun. Segala doa yang terbaik untukmu." Ucap Sasuke lancar, jelas, dan terdengar … manis?

Mungkin karena senyum penuh ketulusan dan cinta di wajahnya itu.

"Hiks, terimakasih sayang!" tangis Sakura malah semakin kencang.

 _Ah, tidak apa-apa selama itu air mata bahagia._

.

.

Hanya ucapan biasa dengan perantara internet dan _gadget_ tanpa bertemu, namun kenapa rasanya berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang lain?

Seakan rindu Sakura pada tiap kejutan yang selalu didapatnya dari sahabat-sahabatnya semasa SMA terbayar sudah. Semua usaha, pengorbanan, dan ketulusan dari ucapan ulang tahun sederhana yang sekilas tak berbeda dengan yang lainnya layaknya sampai ke hati sanubari gadis itu. Walaupun, cerita dibalik perjuangan Naruto, Sasuke, Sai dan Kakashi tak diketahui Sakura.

Mungkin itu yang disebut ikatan. Sakura sangat bersyukur memilikinya.

Satu tetes air mata mengalir dari mata hijaunya, air mata kejutan!

 **fin**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Pesan saya di sini, semoga kalian tidak memandang kecil satu ucapan sederhana dari teman-teman terdekat, kita tidak pernah tahu bagaiaman perjuangan orang-orang itu :)_

 _hargai sahabatmu, maka mereka akan makin menyayangimu._

anyway, ini ff dadakan yang dibuat semata-mata karena saya curhat #peace

awalnya saya mau pake karakter tim 10 karena ulangtahun Ino di bulan ini. timingnya pas. tapi, menurut saya lebih 'praktis' tim 7 karena ada pasangan di dalamnyaaa. yap, sasusaku always our idol lha B-)

ok maaf kalo kepanjangan dan membosankan :(

saya akhir-akhir ini banyak fokus ke fanart (lagi seneng) jadinya ga sempet lanjutin ff MC kuh apalagi RL makin sibuk :(

ini gara-gara plothole juga :( padahal pengen tapii kan kalo mc harus mikir keras dulu wkwk.

akhir kata, terimakasih sudah membaca dan seperti biasa munya cuma minta kritik dan sarannya demi kemajuan fanfic munya :D

Sila tinggalkan komentar di kotak review!

* * *

 **Omake**

"… Jadi begitu. Kalau saja penerbangannya tidak dibatalkan aku sudah di Jepang bersamamu." Jelas Sasuke menceritakan kegagalannya pulang.

"Um … aku menyesal mendengarnya." Jauh di dalam hatinya, Sakura kecewa dan begitu menyayangkan hal ini. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke.

"Aku sangat menyesal, Sakura. Maaf." Potong Sasuke cepat.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan dengan mata yang tertutup lembut.

"Ohya Sasuke- _kun_ , tadi Ayah membuat lelucon katanya kue ulang tahunku di rumahku tadi itu kiriman darimu. Hahaha … hadiahnya ju—"

"Ayahmu benar." Lagi-lagi Sasuke memotongnya.

"Yang b-benar?"

"Iya."

"Sasukee- _kuuun_! Terimakasih!"

"Hn. Kau suka?"

"Sangat! Kemarikan pipimu, aku ingin menciummu."

"Bodoh, kau hanya akan mencium layar laptop."

Sakura melongo sesaat lalu tawa renyah lepas dari mulutnya.

Kau tahu, Sakura? Bagi Sasuke pemandangan seperti ini saja sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia. Mau tak mau Sasuke tersenyum tipis dari seberang.

" _Ne_ , Sasuke- _kun_. Aku juga punya kejutan untukmu. Taraaa!"

Sakura menunjukkan tiket pemberian Kakashi ke layar. Sasuke sedikit melebarkan matanya.

"Kakashi- _sensei_ menghadiahiku ini. Dua minggu lagi kau lowong kan?"

Di layar, Sasuke tersenyum miring. Lalu mengangguk.

"Hn. Ku tunggu ciuman langsung darimu. Selamat malam, Sakura. Sampai jumpa di London."

Sontak, Sakura memerah. "Hei! Hei … heeei …"

"Tidurlah, pasti sudah malam di sana."

"Uhh … baiklah. _Bye bye_ Sasuke- _kun_." Ujar Sakura pelan, belum bisa mengatasi rasa malunya. Apalagi respon Sasuke yang hanya tertawa tampan di sana.

Firasat Sasuke mengatakan Izumi akan keluar dari kamar mandi sebentar lagi.

Setelah mengangguk, _skype_ pun terputus.

.

.

"AAH TUHAN BAGAIMANA AKU MENGHADAPI SASUKE NANTI?"


End file.
